couragefandomcom-20200223-history
Muriel Bagge
Muriel is an overweight Scottish elderly woman. She is the kind, beautiful and sweet owner of Courage and the hard-working wife of greedy Eustace who is not greedy like Eustace is. Muriel is the show's damsel-in-distress. She is apparently a very good cook and always uses her rolling pin to smack Eustace whenever he scares, teases, abuses or otherwise mistreats Courage. Appearance She has white curls, wears a dark yellow dress with a yellow apron, a pair of sturdy, black leather boots, and just like her husband Eustace, wears glasses. Personality As a 3 year old child, Muriel was a very disobedient, rude, mischievous, hyperactive, loud, whiney, and spoiled girl. However, today, she is a devoted housewife, with a very gentle and kind demeanor, who enjoys knitting, quilting, and cooking. Muriel is artistic; she plays the sitar and has performed live in New York, after winning a sitar playing contest. At one time, she had a part in her school's performance of H.M.S Pinafore—sometimes she dreams of being an actress. Most of all, she loves sitting in her rocking chair with Courage and watching television. She is a good cook and the winner of many cooking awards which include: best dog food, best eggplants, and best toffee apples. Her late Aunt Gertrude taught her how to put vinegar in everything and Muriel insists this does the trick. Even though she is an excellent cook, she has been noted to use too much vinegar. Her cooking, specifically her happy plums, has been shown to aid in the resolution of many conflicts. Due to her kindness and sweet, naive nature, she is an easy (and often attractive) target for villains. She is always nice to strangers, invites them into her home, and fails to see what they are plotting. Fortunately, she has Courage to save the day. He also helps her in many of her household duties. She also knows how to play the sitar and the piano, the former which she mostly plays to relax. She is usually worried if Eustace is in trouble, as seen in the episode "Queen of the Black Puddle." In that episode, she is worried when Eustace acts strangely, and when Eustace is gone and she cannot find him, she just cries, saying that she wants Eustace back. Because Courage cannot comfort her, he manages to go and save Eustace, who has been kidnapped by the Queen of the Black Puddle. Muriel stops crying when she sees Eustace. She seems to love him very much, though she cannot stand his mother, Ma. Muriel always tries to get Eustace to do the right thing (although usually unsuccessfully). Her personality was once affected by a alien who sucked her kindness away making her as angry and miserable as Eustace and assist him in torturing Courage before Courage restored her kindness. Also Muriel had gotten amnesia and can't remember a thing even Courage and instead of helping her Eustace uses it to his advantage by making her a slave woman rather than his wife and kicks Courage out but as usual Courage saves the day and restores her memory. Gallery The Gallery for Muriel can be found here. Trivia *Muriel appears to loathe Eustace's mother as she refuses to visit her in Mother's Day, and disagrees with her attempt to take the Coralites' coral. *Her blood type is "ABXYZ." *In Remembrance of Courage Past, Muriel's hair is brown. However, when Muriel got married her hair was orange-looking, and later in her life, her hair is white. *She and Courage are not greedy like Eustace is. *Muriel knows how to drive Eustace's Truck *She enjoyed invited visitors to her home while greedy Eustace is trying the rudely visitors out of the house. *A running gag through out the series is Muriel showing off her underwear. The episode "Little Muriel" is the only time she has been shown in nothing but it. *She smacks Eustace on his head every time when he does something to Courage in results him to respond with "Ow! What did I do?!" *Muriel is more practical than Eustace. *There is a running gag where Muriel will hit Eustace with a rolling pin whenever he does something mean to Courage. In other languages *Danish - Myrna Halm *Polish - Muriel Motyka *Spanish - Muriel Bolsa (American Spanish ) Muriel Habichuela (Castilian Spanish) *European French - Murielle Eubagge *Norwegian - Matilda Knot *Swedish - Märta Höson *Italian - Marilu *Romanian - Muriel Traistă * Dutch - Muriël es:Muriel Bolsa Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Non-villains Category:Bagges Category:Eustace's Family Category:Muriels Category:Heroines